


You're my hyung, my friend, my everything

by Jieee



Category: B1A4, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Brotherhood, Crying, Exchange Student, Fighting, Fluff, Other, Photographer Yoongi, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Taehyung is scary when mad, chef jin, clever jin, clingy jungkook, dancer jimin and hoseok, happy go luck taehyung, model ken, protective sandeul, rapper namjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Kim Seokjin, 24 years old boy who study at Fly High University on his last semester. His parents died when he was 12 and from that, he had to take care of his little brother, Kim Taehyung all by himself. Seokjin thought he's already poor and doesn't have anything left. So ever since that tragic incident that happen to his parents, he's working so hard to support his brother and his life. But what he doesn't know is that his late father had keeps a lot of money to give it to him once he's turn 20.One day, Seokjin got a letter from the Dean of his university, an opportunity to be an exchange student to London. At first, Seokjin was shocked and also happy. But then, he remember that if he go, what about his brother?So what happen to Seokjin when his little brother knows about the news? What happen to him when his father's lawyer suddenly comes to their house, telling them about their father's will? What will Seokjin do?





	1. Introduction

_¶_ _Main Characters ¶_

Kim  SeokJin

× 24 years old  
× One of the heir of Kim's family (he doesn't know it)  
× Study at Fly High University   
× Taehyung's older brother  
× Part-time model  
× Have a café name  _Cake House Wonderland_  
× A barista and a chef  
× Known Jungkook since the boy was a baby because his parents and Jungkook's parents were best friend

Kim  Taehyung

× 21 years old  
× Jin's younger brother  
× Happy go luck boy  
× Protective and love his brother a lot  
× Study at Fly High University   
× Will helps his brother at the café if he has time  
× Treating Jungkook as his own brother  
× Know how to fight

Park  Jimin

× 21 years old  
× Taehyung's childhood friend  
× Study at Fly High University   
× Good at dancing  
× Have a dance academy with Hoseok  
× His heart had a soft spot to someone who cry

Min  Yoongi

× 24 years old  
× Jin's childhood friend  
× Loves to take pictures  
× Study at Fly High University   
× A composer  
× Have a music academy with Namjoon  
× Don't care too much about people  
× Always take care of Jin and Taehyung secretly

Kim  Namjoon

× 22 years old  
× A genius  
× Study at Fly High University   
× Professional rapper  
× Have a music academy with Yoongi  
× Jin's study buddy  
× Clumsy but useful friend  
× Nothing can stop him if he's mad

Jung  Hoseok

× 22 years old  
× Peace maker  
× Study at Fly High University   
× Have a dance academy with Jimin  
× Care so much about people around him  
× Love to make Jin happy  
× Loves Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook like his own brother

Jeon Jungkook

× 20 years old  
× His family is best friend with Jin's family  
× Have known Jin and Taehyung since he was a baby  
× Very close to the two brother  
× Love to clingy   
× Can be manly and cute in the same time  
× Know how to fight

_¶ Side Characters ¶_

Lee  Jaehwan

× 24 years old  
× Seokjin's only cousin  
× Live in US  
× A successful model  
× Very nice and humble  
× Had a lot of eagyo  
× Will do anything for Jin and Taehyung  
× Can be really scary when he's mad

Lee  Junghwan

× 24 years old  
× Jaehwan's best friend  
× Funny guy  
× Love to sing  
× Very protective  
× Have a lot of helpful friends

*More to comes*


	2. Kim Seokjin

_In a small apartment, lives 2 brothers who always be with each other. Kim_ _Seokjin_ _and Kim_ _Taehyung_ _. They were left by their parents who had a car crush when they were 12 and 9 years old. So now,_ _Seokjin_ _the older brother who the one that take care of his younger brother alone._

**_Saturday, 09:00_ ** **_a.m_ **

Jin wake up from his slumber tiredly. He feels like he doesn't want to wake up today but he have to go to work. It's Saturday and he doesn't have any classes but Taehyung have extra class with Jimin and Jungkook. So he have to wake up early to wake up his little brother.

Jin get out from his bed and went to the full body mirror next to his closet. He looked at his figure. His hair was messy, he has a huge eye bag under both of his eyes and he think he just loss some weight, making he looks thinner than before. _When did I start losing weight?_ Jin think hardly. Before he can look at his body and think even longer, he heard a crash sound in the kitchen. He's weird. He looked back at the clock on his desk next to his bed and it's show _09:10_ _a.m_ _._ He think, could it be his brother? But his brother never wake up this early. He would wake up 20 minutes before his class start.

So, he take a decision to look what just happen in his kitchen. Once he open his room's door, he heard more crashing sound. So he quickly run to the kitchen and what he saw is his brother was on the floor with lots of broken glasses besides him.

"Taetae.. What's going on here? Are you okay?" Jin quickly went to his brother who look at him sadly. He quickly scan his brother's body, searching for something that might make his brother's hurt.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why are you wake up so early? You class is at 11. It's only 9 Tae.." Jin said worriedly while holding his brother's hand and pull him up slowly.

"I'm sorry hyung. I just thirsty and I want to grab a glass on the top shelve and I don't know how, suddenly the glass slip from my hand and fall down. I'm sorry.." Taehyung said sadly while looking down and his fingers.

Jin looked at his brother and sigh relieve when his brother didn't hurt. "It's okay Tae.. No need to apologize. But next time, please be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Jin said softly while ruffling the younger's hair. Taehyung looked at his brother's face and smile cutely.

"Okay hyung! I will! Let me clean this up!" Taehyung said while trying to clean the broken glasses but being stop by his brother. "No need. Just take this and go back to your room and sleep some more. I will wake you up at 10. These.. Let me clean it up. I also want to make some breakfast. Jimin and Jungkook said they want to eat breakfast here." Jin said while grabbing other glass and fill it up with water and give it to Taehyung.

"Hyung.." Taehyung said while showing his puppy look.

Jin laugh cutely and push his brother out the kitchen slowly while said, "Don't make me that kind of faces Kim Taehyung. Just go back to sleep."  
Taehyung look back at his brother and smile cutely. He then run to his brother, back hug him and kiss his brother's cheek sweetly while shout, "Thank you hyung! I love you!" After that, he quickly run to his room.

Jin looked at his brother and shake his head slightly. _"I love you too_ _Tae_ _.."_ Jin said quietly while smile.

==

After like 30 minutes Jin clean up the mess and cooks breakfast, he looks at the clock that hanging in their living room and it's show _09:50_. Jin quickly finish up his last task in the kitchen and went to shower first before waking up his brother.

After he done shower, he went to his closet and find something to wears. _What should I wear? Today will be tiring so i have to find something comfortable. Hmm.. Let see.._

Jin pick up a baby pink sweater and a black ripped jeans. After he's done, he went straight to his brother's room. Once he open the door, he can't stop smiling when he saw his little brother was sprawling in the middle of the bed, with his mouth slight open. Jin shake his head and went to the window and open the curtain widely.

"Arghh!"

Jin heard his brother whimpered while grabbing his pillow and put it on his face to prevent the sunlight from getting to his face.

"Tae.. Tae.. It's already 10. Wake up now. You have class right? Come on!" Jin said gently while shaking the younger's body lightly.

"5 more minutes." Taehyung said sleepily.

"No more 5 minutes. Come on. Jimin and Jungkook will be arrive in a minute. You don't want them to wait for you right? Come on Tae. Wake up! I have to go to the café early today." Jin whined cutely while pulling Taehyung's hand to sit up.

"Ahhhh! Hyung! I don't want to go to the class to day!" Taehyung whined cutely while wiggling his body.

"Hey.. How would you graduate if you keep on skipping class? You want to repeat one more year?" Jin said while patted Taehyung's cheeks. Once Jin said about repeating one more year, he quickly open his eyes widely. "Nononono.. I don't to repeat one more year!" Taehyung said frighteningly.

Jin laugh while ruffling his brother's hair. "If you don't want, come on. Go shower and eat breakfast. Now.. Quick!" Jin said while went out from the room.

Once Jin get out from his brother's room, he heard the door bell. _It must be_ _Jimin_ _and_ _Jungkook_ _._ Jin think while smile a bit.

Before he can walk to the living room, the door wide open by Jimin who smiling so bright at him.

"Hyunggggg!!! Good morning!!!"

Jimin shout loudly while running toward Jin and hugged him tight. Jin laugh cutely while patted the younger's back.

"Good morning to you too handsome. Where's Jungkook?" Jin asked the boy when the boy pulled away from the older's body.

"Jungkook? He-"

"I'm here.." Jungkook suddenly appeared from nowhere while panting. Jin looked at the younger worriedly.

"Kookie.. Are you okay dear?" Jin asked while caressing the younger's head gently. Jungkook looked at his hyung and smile cutely, showing his bunny teeth.

"I'm okay hyung. Just a little tired from running. This hyung left me alone downstairs. Other than that, I'm totally fine!" Jungkook said annoyingly to Jimin but smile happily when he looked at his beloved hyung. Jin laugh seeing these 2 younger boys who already fighting early in the morning.

"Okay then. Let's eat breakfast. I have to go to work in 20 minutes. So, I just wait for Tae out from shower and I'll go to work." Jin asked while walking to the kitchen and prepared the plates for the boys.

"Okay hyung. Don't worry about us. We will be just fine. Why you have to go to work early hyung? Do you have something important to do?"Jungkook asked while sitting on a stool, at the table while swinging his legs happily.

"Yeah.. I have to make 1000 pretzels to be send tomorrow. So I need to do it today because I don't have any time left." Jin said casually without looking at the boys who looking at each other worriedly.

"1000?? The hell? Why so many??" Jimin shout slightly while looking at Jin who chuckled a bit.

"Jimin. Language please. Yes, 1000 because it's for charity event at the Grand Hotel. So, I'm the one who take care of the desserts for that event." Jin said while glance for awhile at the clock in the living room.

"Hehehe.. Sorry hyung. Oh? Charity event? Ohhh.. But won't you tired? Do you want us to come and help?" Jimin asked still in his worried voice.

Jin laugh while ruffling the younger's hair. "It's okay sweetheart. I will be fine. I'm not alone you know. I have workers. So, don't worry. If I need any help, I will tell you guys. Okay? So, quick! Eat your breakfast before it's cold. Let me check for Taehyung for awhile."

==

"You guys study hard okay? And don't play too much.. Especially you Kim Taehyung. And Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi are working on something at the college. So if any of them report something about you three, no dinner for you. Understood?" Jin said while looking at his brother who automatic pouting.

"Yea2.. I know hyung. Don't worry about us. If our class finish early today, I will come to the café and help you okay?" Taehyung said cutely while looking at his brother with his puppy eyes.

"I already said early. You don't need to come. I'll be fine." Jin whined cutely making the others who stand in front of him smile.

"But I want to come too~~ and you can't stop me~" Taehyung teasing his brother and hi-5 with Jimin and Jungkook. While his brother who still pouting like a kid, Taehyung looked at his watch. "Hyung! Look at the time! You should go now." Taehyung said while pushing his brother out.

"Fine2. Take care of yourself and don't forget to eat okay? Love you guys!!" Jin shout. His café is near his apartment, so he can just walk to there.  


  
_The pretzels that Jin need to make..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. The first chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy it~~ please forgive me if you see any mistakes.. Love you guys a lot ❤❤❤


	3. Kim Taehyung

Saturday, 11:40 a.m at University Fly High..

 

"KIM TAEHYUNG!! What are you doing inside, so longgggg??? I'm growing old here waiting for you.." Jimin shout frustrated towards his so call 'best friend' who inside the toilet for almost 30 minutes already.

 

"Fine2.. I'm done already.. aishhh.. You are so annoying Chimchim.. Can you wait patiently for me???" Taehyung said while wearing his blazer. Jimin rolled his eyes. "Well, I've been patience with you for almost 30 minutes but you still inside doing who knows what!" Jimin said while crossing his arms.

 

"Oh? That long? Hehhehe.. Sorry chingu-ah..." Taehyung said cheekily while showing his rectangle smile. Jimin sigh while pouted. "Yeah2.. Whatever.." Jimin said annoyingly while still crossing his arms.

 

"Aww.. Jiminie.. I'm sorry.. Please forgive me... Huh.." Taehyung said cutely while rubbing his hands in front of Jimin's face.

 

Jimin looked at Taehyung while pouted but then change into wide smile. "Okay2.. You win.. Aishh! I hate it when you do that!" Jimin said frustrating. Taehyung who standing in front of him, smile widely and quickly hugged Jimin.

 

"Hahahha! I know you like it! Don't deny it Chimchim~~" Taehyung teasing his friend. Jimin looked at Taehyung angrily in the cute way and punch the boy's shoulder lightly. "I really hate you, you know! I will tell Jinnie hyung what have you done to me!" Jimin said childishly while pouted. 

 

Taehyung looked at his best friend and laughed loudly. "Even you telling my brother, nothing's gonna change~" Taehyung said cutely while hugging Jimin tight. While Taehyung was hugging his best friend, Jimin suddenly looked at Taehyung with worried face.

 

"What?" Taehyung asked confusedly.

 

"Taetae.. Errr.. Do you notice something strange about Jin hyung??" Jimin asked nervously while playing with Taehyung's blazer. Taehyung looked at Jimin and laugh nervously. "Something strange? Like what?" Taehyung asked his best friend while slowing pulled away from him.

 

"Tae~~ Errr.. That he loss lots of weight recently. And he looks so tired. But when I asked him, he always says that he's fine." Jimin said worriedly.

 

"I know Jiminie.. I was his brother. I always asked him but you know, he always says the same thing. He's fine. But I think, he hide something from me you know. Every night, I always heard crying sound from his room. It's kinda sad to see Jinnie hyung, my only hyung, suffer like that. He thinks that he need to work hard to take care of me. I want to help him, like finding some job or just working at his café but he didn't allow me. He said that my job is to study. Let just him do the work. But he also studying right? But he don't want to listen to what I wanna say. I'm sad Jimin. What should I do? I hate seeing my brother suffer alone." Taehyung tells Jimin what he had kept in his heart while crying.

 

Jimin looks around and saw a bench. He quickly pull his crying friend to the bench and force his friend to sit down while he sit besides his friend. "Shhh.. It's okay Taetae.. Don't cry. We will figure it out about it together okay?" Jimin said softly while hugging Taehyung who quickly sobbing on Jimin's shoulder.

 

While Jimin was trying to comfort his best friend, Jungkook then comes to them with worried face. "Jimin hyung? Tae hyung? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Jungkook asked worriedly while kneel down in front of Taehyung who just hide his face on Jimin's shoulder. 

 

"He's fine Kookie. Don't worry. Your class already finish?" Jimin asked the maknae while still patted Taehyung's back gently. 

 

"Yeah.. My prof. have something urgent to do, so he let us went home early today. So hyung.. Can we go to the café?" Jungkook asked cutely with his wide eyes and bunny teeth. 

 

Jimin laugh seeing the younger making that cute faces. He looked at Taehyung who already stop crying but he still hugged Jimin's waist tightly. "Tae.. Are you okay?" Jimin asked while caressing the boy's hair. 

 

Taehyung pulled away from Jimin's shoulder and take a deep breathe. He wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve and looked at the two boys who looking at him worriedly. 

 

"I'm fine now. Don't worry. Come on. Let's go to the café and help Jin hyung!" Taehyung said while stand up from the bench. Jimin looked at Jungkook weirdly. He push up his shoulder at the younger and stand up from the bench.

 

"Let's go then. Kookie~ come on!" Jimin said while reach out his hand to Jungkook for the younger to take it. Jungkook smile and take Jimin's hand while shouting, Yeahhh!!! We're going to make pretzels!! 

 

•••

 

Cake House Wonderland - 13:00 p.m

 

"Hyung.. How many pretzels again you said we have to make?" Hoon, one of Jin's worker asked Jin while looking at all the ingredients on the kitchen's table. Jin looked at the younger and smile sweetly.

 

"1000 Hoonie.. 1000 pretzels. This is for the charity event at The Grand Hotel. Remember??" Jin said while walking to the sink to washed his hands and then wears his apron.

 

"Ehhh?? 1000?? Can we managed to do it?" Hoon asked again.

 

"Of course dear. If we start now. Right?" Jin said with teasing tone to Hoon who immediately smile sheepishly while says, "Hehhehe.. I'm sorry hyung. I will start now!" After that Hoon quickly washed his hands. wears his apron and start his works.

 

20 minutes later..

 

While Jin was too engrossed with the baking, he didn't realise that his brother and his friends walk inside the cafe and peeking at the kitchen's door. Today, because Jin had to makes the pretzels, he had to close his cafe for awhile. So, of course the front door will be locked because the cafe is close but how Taehyung and his friends come inside? The answer is keys. Taehyung had a spare keys for the café so that he can come whenever he want.

 

"The cafe seems quiet. Maybe Jin hyung is at the kitchen. Let's go~" Taehyung said to his two friends while walking slowly to the kitchen while giggling. 

 

Once they arrived at the kitchen, Taehyung peep his head inside and looking for his brother. Once he found it, he quickly tiptoeing to him to scared him off. 

 

Jin's worker, Hoon saw Taehyung but he just smile evilly at the younger. Once Taehyung is behind Jin, he quickly back hugged his brother while shout, "Hyung!!!! I'm here!!"

 

From that shout, Jin let out a gasped. He almost have a heart attack and he almost let go of the tray full of pretzels that he hold. Jin looked behind him with an angry face. 

 

"Yah! What did I said about this? Aishhh! You almost giving me a heart attack Tae!" Jin sound angry but actually he just whined. Taehyung laugh loudly while kissing his brother's cheeks and hugging his brother tightly. 

 

"Heeheh.. I love scaring you! You will always making this cute pouting." Taehyung said while looking at his brother who just stare at him. 

 

"Huh... You! What should I do about you?" Jin said while sigh heavily. Taehyung looked at his brother and giving his rectangle smile while say, "All you have to do is love me and.. Love me? Hehehhehe.." 

 

Jin looked at his brother and smile warmly. He ruffled Taehyung's fluff hair and say, "So, you said you wanna help me right? Then, wash your hands and let's get started." 

 

Taehyung looked at Jin with sparkling eyes and nodded his head eagerly and call his 2 other friends to come. 

 

•••

 

After like 3 hours baking, they finally finish it. Jin looked at his successful pretzels and looked at the boys who help him. "Yeay! We did it! Thank you for helping me guys~" Jin said while smile cutely at the boys. 

 

"Of course hyung.. Anything for you." Jungkook said sweetly while smiling at Jin. Jimin and Taehyung who staring at Jungkook, acting like they want to puked. 

 

"Ewww.. So cheesy Kookie. Stop it!" Taehyung said while making his way to Jin and hug him. "Jin hyung is mine. Only mine." Taehyung said protectively. 

 

"Not fair! Jin hyung! Look at him!" Jungkook whined cutely while storming his feet on the floor. Jimin who standing next to them, just laugh. He doesn't know what to do to them. 

 

Jin, in the other side, staring at his brother and his Kookie confusedly. "Oh god! Guys! Stop fighting will you?" Jin said helplessly. Jimin who pity towards his hyung, quickly step inside and grabbed Jin's hand. 

 

"Hyung.. I need your help. My prof giving me an assignment about natural reaction and I kind of confused. Can you help me?" Jimin said while showing his big doe eyes. Jin really soft for something cute and Jimin is one of that something. 

 

Jin smile widely. "Of course dear. Let's get to the front."

 

After that, Jin and Jimin went out from the kitchen leaving Jungkook and Taehyung who just dumbfounded with the situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babe~ I'm back! This is 2nd chapter. Last chapter is about Jin and this is about Taehyung~~ lalalal.. The next chapter will start to tell you about their life.   
> Thank you for reading this story. I'm sorry if I've makes some mistakes. English is not my first language.


	4. The Event and Visitor

_**Sunday, 09:00** _ _**a.m** _ _**at The Grand Hotel...** _

"Jack and Jim, you guys take care of the kid's corner. Mark, take care of the drinks and I will take care of the desserts. If anything happen, call me immediately." Jin giving his order to his staffs seriously. Even though Jin already been in this kind of event, but he can't help but feels nervous every time these kind of event happen.

"Jin.."

Someone call Jin's name. Jin looked behind him and automatically he shows his sweet smile. "Mr. Lee.. How are you sir?" Jin asked respectfully. Mr. Lee is the boss of the Grand Hotel. He is his father's best friend. He really nice and Jin treat Mr. Lee like his own relative.

"Jinnie.. How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Mr. Lee. Just call me Uncle Seojun." Mr. Lee said while chuckling. Jin who standing in front of Mr. Lee just smile sheepishly.

"Hehehe.. I'm sorry Mr- I mean uncle. So uncle, do you need anything?" Jin asked while looking at the older man in front of him with a smile.

"Oh. It's nothing. I just come by to see how's your work. That's all. Oh! And if you need anything, I can asked my workers to help you." Seojun said gently. Jin looked at him and smile softly.

"No need uncle. Me and my staffs are just fine for now. If I need anything, I will definitely tell you."

"Okay then. And by the way, how's Taehyung now? I haven't seen him for weeks." Seojun said while laughing.

"Oh! Him? He's perfectly fine now. He already in his 3 years at Fly High University." Jin said while smile widely. No matter where he is, if someone mention about his brother, he will always feels proud.

"Really? That's good! You still studying at there to right, Jinnie?"

"Yes uncle. I'm already in my final year. After I graduate, maybe I will works at my café full time." Jin said softly while still showing his wide smile. Seojun looked at him and smile fondly.

"I'm so proud of you. Your parents must be proud of you and your brother too." After Seojun mention about his parents, Jin immediately change his faces. Seojun seems to sense that Jin were sad, he quickly patted Jin's back.

"I'm sorry for mentioning about your parents Jinnie. I didn't mean to."

Jin looked at the man in front of him and smile weakly. "It's okay Uncle Seojun. I'm fine. So, let's stop talking about me then. You must go now. Your guests will be arrive soon and I have to work." Jin said cutely making Seojun who stand in front of him smile.

"Okay then, see you later Jinnie."

•••

**_09:00_ ** **_a.m_ ** **_, Fly High University_ **

"Why we have an extra class today? We already have it yesterday.. I should be at the Grand Hotel now, helping Jinnie hyung. But I was here, sitting on this uncomfortable chair and study about biological reaction. Chimchim~~ I want to go to Jinnie hyung~~"

Taehyung whined quietly to Jimin who just chuckled at him. "Can you stop whining for 1 second? Our class will be finished at 12. Few more hours left. So stop whining like a baby and focus on what our prof say." Jimin said while turning Taehyung's face to in front.

"I hate Biology.." Taehyung mumbled quietly while pouted. Jimin who sit next to him just shake his head.

"You hate Biology but you're the top student in our class." Jimin said while smirking at Taehyung who already looked at him cutely.

"I become the top student in our class because of Jinnie hyung.. I don't want him to be sad when I got low marks in Biology. You know how he hate seeing me failed on my studies." Taehyung complained while pouted.

"I know. That's why you need to be patience for him Tae. It's not too long. Just few more hours left and then we go meet him. Okay?" Jimin said softly while patted Taehyung's head.

Taehyung looked at Jimin excitedly and nod his head like a 5 years old boy. He then focus back to his prof making Jimin chuckled.

•••

_**The Grand Hotel - 12:00 pm** _

Jin was busy serving the guests then suddenly one of his workers call his name. "Jin hyung.."

"Mark, what's wrong? Something happen?" Jin asked worriedly when he saw his worker was pale.

"Nothing's wrong hyung. But someone want to see you. At the waiting room with Mr. Lee."

"Someone? Do you know who is it?" Jin asked weirdly at Mark. As far as he knows, no one comes to meet him when he was working.

"I don't know hyung. A guy wearing a black suit. He seems close to Mr. Lee." Mark said while scratching his head.

"Oh.. Okay then. Thank you Mark. Can you please replace me here for awhile?" Jin asked while untied his apron. Mark looked at Jin with wide smile. "Of course hyung. Just go meet them. I will take care of the things here."

Jin laugh slightly while ruffling Mark's hair. "Okay. I will be right back."

xx

"Sungmin.. Why do you only come now?" Mr. Lee asked the familiar guy who sit in front of him. The guy sigh heavily while looking at his hands.

"Something bad happen Mr. Lee. I have to handle it first before I come."

"Something bad? Does it's involve the kids?"

The guy looked up at Mr. Lee without saying anything.

"Oh god! This is bad. You need to tell the boys about this. They needs to know. They only have each other. Don't make things hard for them Sungmin.."

The guy chewed his lips nervously and nodded his his. "I will Mr. Lee. That's why I come here to meet Seokjin. I want to know when he have a free time, so that I can tell him everything that his father has left for him and his younger brother."

"That's good. I already asked his staff to called him. In few minutes, he will come. And remember Sungmin, don't hide anything from them anymore. I hate seeing these boys suffer." Mr. Lee said sadly while rubbing his temple. The guy who sit in front of him just nodded his head understand.

After like 10 minutes, a knock can be hear by the door. Seojun and that guy quickly looks at the door nervously.

"Uncle Seojun?"

Jin peep his head inside and looking for his uncle. Seojun smile and wave a little to Jin. "Here Jinnie.."

Jin smile and walked inside the room slowly. Once he stand in front of his uncle, he looked at the guy who sit on the other couch confusedly.

"Do you need anything uncle?"

Seojun smile warmly at him. "Yes. I need to talked to you for awhile. Here, sit beside me.."

Jin looked at his uncle, still with his confused face and he just follow what his uncle just said.

"So, let me introduce you. This is Park Sungmin. He is.. Your family's private lawyer.."

Jin's eyes wide open. He looked at his uncle and the man who sit in front of him. "W-What? P-Private l-lawyer?" Jin said while trembling.

"Jinnie.."

"W-Wait a sec uncle. Private lawyer? My family have a private lawyer? Like seriously?"

"Jinnie.. Calm down.."

"How am I gonna calm down? I just know my family have a private lawyer. Like I never knew my family have that much money.. Uncle.. What's going on??"

Jin said softly with his tearing eyes. Seojun's heart break seeing his best friend's son crying like this.

"Jinnie, Jinnie.. Don't cry like this. Uncle is sorry for hiding this from you. But uncle promise to tell you everything okay?"

Jin looked at his uncle and nodded slowly. Seojun looked at Sungmin, giving him some signal to start talking. Sungmin quickly nodded his head and clearing his throat and looked at Jin who looking at him innocently.

"So, ermm Seokjin-ssi?"

"Ermm.. Just call me Jin. I don't mind." Jin said softly making Sungmin sigh relieved.

"Okay Jin.. apparently your father..."

xxx

  ** _13:15 p.m_** ** _, Fly High University_**

"JIMINNN!!!"

"Oh my god! Yah! Kim Taehyung! Aish!! Can you stop screaming! I still want my ears to be fine."

Jimin said to Taehyung who sitting next to him, looking so devastated like a kicked puppy.

"Chimchim.. Why my life were like this? I just want to be with my brother~~~" 

Taehyung cried pitifully making Jimin stopped packing his stuffs and looked at his best friend. Jimin sigh heavily. He grabbed Taehyung's hand and looked at his eyes.

"Tae... Don't say like that. I'm sorry that we have to extend our class today but what can we do about it? Our exam just around the corner and our lectures don't want us to fail. You know that we are here for study right? It's for our own future.."

Taehyung looked at Jimin with his glossy eyes. "I know that. But I want to be with my brother now. I don't feels good Jimin. I feels that Jin hyung is in trouble. Like.. I don't know how to explain.."

"What kind of trouble? Tae.. don't be ridiculous. Jin hyung is at the Grand Hotel right? Working. Now, stop thinking so negatively about him because I'm pretty sure he's fine.."

Jimin said anxiously. He don't really like when Taehyung behaving like this. Thinking something bad might happen to his brother. Jimin knows that his best friend only have his brother as his family, but he really sad when his best friend thinking so negatively like this.

"It's not like what you think Chimchim~ It's just.. I just.. I don't know how to explain it to you.. Argghhh! My head is about to explode if I keep on being like this!"

Taehyung shout frustrated while pulling his hair a bit making Jimin who sit next to him almost immediately he pulling Taehyung's hands away from pulling his hair.

"Taehyung! Stop being like this for god sake!"

Jimin shout making Taehyung stopped for awhile and look at his best friend with tearing eyes. "Jiminieeeeee.. help mee!! I hate myself right now! I miss Jinnie hyung!"

"Okay, okay! We go meet him now at the hotel. Okay? Pack your things.."

Jimin said while sigh heavily. Everything his best friend act like this, he doesn't know what to do or how to handle it even thought he have been friend with the latter for ages now.

Jimin look at Taehyung who packing his things as quickly as he can. The latter's hair already messy because of the pulling early and his eyes were red because crying.

"Done? Come on. Let's go."

Jimin said while holding Taehyung's hand tightly. Taehyung beamed at him with a wide smile. Jimin shake his head amused. How come his best friend can be sad and devastated but the next second he all giddy and happy. Taehyung always shocked him with that behaviors.


End file.
